That's Just How Life Goes
by demitria milano
Summary: "Do you have to be a smart alleck? You always make me seem like the bad twin." "You do that just fine all on your own."


I know–a fourth story is crazy. I haven't touched _Sonny With A Chance at Motherhood _in a while. I haven't had very many ideas for it. I probably won't get back to it for a while, because I completely forgot what the whole plot of the story was. Author fail. Anyway, I'm a huge Maddie/Zack shipper and had to write a story about them.

* * *

Ten years ago on this day, Zack and Maddie were finally married. Zack had just turned eighteen and Maddie was twenty-one. Now they're twenty-eight and thirty-one, and couldn't be anymore in love. They fall deeper and deeper in love with each other every day. Within those ten years, Maddie had given birth to their daughters Catherine and Linda, who are nine years old, their oldest son Thomas, who's six years old and their youngest son Kyle, who just turned one. Their household was busy and always hectic, but they wouldn't change it for the world. Zack started working at the Tipton Hotel as Moseby's assistant and Maddie was now a cabaret singer, partnering with Carey. Since they both work at the hotel, they live in one of the penthouses at the top of the hotel. They wouldn't have life any other way.

"Mom! Tell Tommy to leave my stuff alone!" Cat yelled as she walked into the living room.

Maddie sighed, running her hand through her hair. Cat and Tommy had been fighting all day and she was tired of it. "Is he in your room?"

"No."

"Where is he?"

"His room."

"Why is your stuff in his room?"

"I forgot to get it."

"Then, it's your fault that he's playing with it. Whatever it is, get it from him and put it away. I'm not going to tell you again to keep your things out of his bedroom. You have no reason to even be in there unless I tell you to go in there. I'm tired you getting pissed off about him messing with your stuff when you're the one that takes it in there in the first place. The next time you leave something in there, I don't want to hear any complaining. If it happens again, I keep it and you won't get it back. The same thing goes for your sister. Lindy, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, Mom," Lindy said as she walked into the room.

"But Mom, that's not fa-" Cat started.

"Stop. What's not fair is that you expect your brother to get in trouble for playing with your stuff, when you're the one that leaves it in there in the first place. He doesn't take his things into your room."

"Actually, he does," Lindy said. "He just remembers to take it out with him and if he doesn't, he doesn't get mad if we're playing with something. Do you think I should wear the green dress or the black one?" She asked, holding up two dresses.

"Green. Black is elegant. You're too young to be elegant yet."

"Mom, it's not fair that Tommy gets away with everything," Cat said.

"What's not fair is that you blame him for everything," Lindy said.

"I wasn't talking to you, mind your own business."

"Catherine, stop," Maddie said. "Your sister's right. It's not fair. He's six. He still doesn't completely understand right from wrong."

"You'd think he'd know, after six years."

"You'd think you'd get the hint that after six years of blaming him for your own faults that Mom's not going to give you your way," Lindy said.

Maddie held in a laugh and she looked at Cat. "I'm not talking about this anymore. Go to your room or something. Do your homework. I have to go to work in an hour, and I don't want to hear anymore complaints from you whatsoever," she said, standing up from the couch.

"Do you _have_ to be a smart alleck? You always make me seem like the bad twin," Cat said, walking past Lindy.

"You do that just fine all on your own," Lindy said. "Need any help getting ready Mom?"

"No, I think I got it," Maddie said. "Where are you going?"

"On a date."

"Don't tell your father. Who else is going, who's taking you, where are you going and how late will you be out?"

"Just me and Andrew, ourselves, the ballroom and he's going home after dinner, I'll be back up to the suite hopefully by nine so I can go to bed early."

"I'm so glad you're my good child," she said, kissing Lindy's head. "I'll help you with your hair and make up after I'm done with mine and after I feed Kyle."

"You should feed him first. He was awake when I was in his room."

"Alright. You wait for Andrew in the lobby so he doesn't have to come all the way up here and then go all the way back downstairs again."

"That was the plan," Lindy said, skipping to her room.

Maddie walked into Kyle's room and she smiled when she saw him standing up in his crib. "Hi, Baby," she said, walking over to him.

"Mama," Kyle said, holding his arms up.

Maddie picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Are you hungry? Mommy has to go to work soon," she said, sitting down in the rocking chair in the middle of the room.

"Mama."

She giggled a little and laid Kyle in her arms before unclipping her bra cup and lifting her shirt up. Maddie watched Kyle eat for a few seconds before looking up at the door way, seeing someone standing there. She smiled, seeing Zack, and kissed his lips lightly as he walked over and bent down to her.

"You look really beautiful right now," Zack said.

"Thank you. What did you do?" Maddie asked.

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Every time you do something you say I look beautiful 'right now'. When you actually mean it, you just tell me I look beautiful. What did you do?"

"I rear ended someone."

"Zack!" She snapped, making Kyle flinch and start crying. "How many times have I told you not to dance and beat box in the damn car!"

"I wasn't doing that this time. The idiot slammed on his brakes right in front of me, I couldn't stop fast enough."

"That means you were too close to him in the first place. You wonder why I don't want you taking the kids anywhere without me. Now you know," she said before looking at Kyle. "I'm sorry, Sweetie; you're alright. Finish eating," she said, getting him latched on to her breast again.

"It wasn't my fault."

"An accident can _always_ be prevented, Zackary."

"Ooh, she called you _Zackary_. You are in trouble," Lindy said in a singsong voice.

"Is there a reason why you're eavesdropping on our conversation, Linda Jane?"

"I was not eavesdropping, the door's open. Aunt London just called and said she 'desperately needs your help'."

"Why does she need my help? She knows I have to work."

"She needs someone to babysit Hannah."

"Tell Cat she's got babysitting duty. Dad and I have to work. Since you're not going to be home, she'll have to do it."

"How do you know I don't have plans?" Cat asked, popping up next to Lindy.

"Because you have no friends to make plans with," Lindy said.

"Lindy, stop it," Maddie said before looking at Cat. "You're still grounded for getting that 'F' in math. It's not gonna kill you to babysit. You have to stay here with the boys anyway."

"But, Hannah's the same age as us, why can't she stay home by herself?" Cat asked.

"Because she orders room service."

"It's not like Aunt London doesn't have the money to pay it."

"Catherine, don't argue with me. She's coming over, you're babysitting; deal with it."

"Isn't it illegal to leave a kid under fifteen at home alone?"

"If you're leaving them alone in a house, yes. Technically, since we're in a hotel and this is a suite, we aren't breaking any laws. Nice try, though. Go do your homework and after you're done with it, you can get started on cleaning your room."

"But-"

"Now."

"Ugh!" Cat groaned as she stomped away.

"I'm calling my doctor tomorrow."

"Why?" Zack asked.

"Birth control."

"What? Why?"

"So we don't end up with anymore Cats," Lindy said.


End file.
